The murderer of degrassi
by Jamester7
Summary: The students r at a dance until one of them trade... or so they think.
1. Chapter 1

Tonight was a dance at degrassi and it was to die for ,literally. A murder was walking degrassi halls and no one was safe but wait i'm going to ruin the suprise. Let me take u back to the night this all happened, a week ago.

"The dance was amazing" said alli.  
"Yea i know" said clare.  
The two girls were walking next to each other and once they reached the door they sat out side on the steps waiting for their parents.  
"Hey blue eyes. Waitin' for ur mom?" asked eli ,referring to his girlfriend.  
"Yea she is late again"said clare.  
Eli and adam sat down on the steps. Eli sat next to clare an adam sat next to alli.  
"What about you,alli?"adam said to alli.  
"Yea clare's mom is pickin' me up. I'm spendin' the night at clare's" said alli.  
"Oh cool" said adam.  
"Do you guys want a ride home?" asked eli.  
"Can you guys come in here and help clean up?" said Simpson.  
"Ugh ...sure "said alli.

They all got up an went inside. Simpson took them in to the lunch room where they saw four other students. Jenna, K.C, Bianca and Drew. Alli and Adam become a couple, Bianca and Drew went to the dance together and K.C. and Jenna were long over and Eli and Clare there a couple.

"Okay stay here. I'm goin' to go and get the mops out of the supplies closet" said simpson.

Simpson was gone for 20 mins.

"Where is simpson? He said he will be back with the mops 20 mins ago" said bianca, getting annoyed.  
"I'll go and see what is takin' him so long "said eli. "Wait, i'm coming with you" said clare as she got up an grabbed her boyfriend's hand.

Eli and Clare left the lunch room into the halls to go find simpson.

"Where do u think he went?" said clare.  
"I don't care. Maybe he is havin' trouble by grabbin all the mops" said eli.  
"Maybe your right" said clare.  
"Wats that over there?" asked eli, looking at a shoe by the end of the hall way.

Eli and clare ran to see what it was. As they turned the corner, they saw simson there life less.

"Omg we have to go warn the others" said Clare, scared.  
"Clare come here real fast" said Eli, lookin at the wall.  
"No, i can't. I'm too scared" said Clare.  
"I'm serious clare come here" said Eli, he grabed clare's hand an pointed to the wall.

Simpson was not the first person to die. Who will be next? Clare, Eli, Bianca, Drew, Alli, Adam, K.C, or Jenna? Be prepared cause i'm comin to kill.  
-The degrassi killer.

"Come on clare we have to warn the others" said Eli.

Clare an Eli ran back to the lunch room to tell the others with there bloody foot prints.

"Guys we have to leave now" said Clare.  
"Wat do u mean clare we have to leave" said Adam.  
"Simpson is died an who ever killed him leavin a message on the wall sayin he was not the first one to die who will be next. Clare, Eli, Bianca, Drew, Alli, Adam, K.C, or Jenna. Be prepared cause i'm goin to kill" said eli.  
"I can't die i'm only 15 an i'm goin to have a baby" said Jenna, touchin her stomach.  
"We're not goin to die cause we r goin to get the hell out of here" said Bianca.

Bianca ran out the door to the front of degrassi. Eli grabed Clare's hand an ran out of the lunch room, Jenna ran out with Adam an Alli, than K.C ran out, than Drew but Drew wasn't fast enough cause by the time he ran out someone grabed him, put there hand around his mouth an draged him into the dark hallways.

"Omg who ever put chairs in front of the door must have enough free time on there hands" said Bianca.  
"Yea i no who does that just so they can kill us" said Alli.

Right after Alli said that a voice on the loud speaker came on.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh u guys don't like my little game i'm playin but wait before i continue my game u should see who is missin from ur group.

Just like that the voice was gone an the students looked around to see who was missin.

"Where is Drew" said Alli lookin for her ex-boyfriend. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Omg where the hell is Drew" said bianca looking around."If i knew don't u think i would have told u"said Alli.  
Right after Alli said that a voice on the loud speaker came on.  
Awwwwwwwwwww look who cares bout there ex-boyfriend."Who is there" said K.C lookin u guys don't like my little game i'm playing."No we don't, now where is my brother" said lets just say that people think he is a good athlete which he is but he isn't a fast runner. Don't forget i'm strickin  
every 10 mins.  
Just like that voice on the loud speaker was gone. For students looked around then out of no where Alli ran down the dark hall to look for Drew.  
"Alli where r u goin we have to stick together" said Clare callin out for her bestfriend."I need to find Drew so we can all get out of here" said Alli as she disappeared in the darkness.  
When Alli was know where in site Clare started to run after her.  
"Clare where r u goin we can't split up" said Eli callin after his girlfriend."I need to find Alli before it's too late" said Clare.  
Just like that Clare also disappeared in the Clare turned the corner she saw her friend Alli cryin over Drew's died body. Just as Clare got to where Alli was  
standin she saw all the blood.  
"Eli ur girlfriend is crazy" said .  
Right when they all heard the scream Eli knew who it was.  
"Omg that's Clare" said Eli runnin to where the scream came from.  
Just as Eli started to run Adam, Bianca, K.C, an Jenna they turned the corner they all stoped an saw  
Drew.  
"Omg Drew" said Adam as he walked over to his lifeless brother's body an grabed his hand."Clare r u alright i heard u scream" said Eli as Clare got up to hug him."I'm fine just a little freaked out" said Clare. When Clare looked to her left she saw blood on the wall an ."What" said K.C lookin at his ex-girlfriend."T-t-t-t-t-t-that" said Clare stutterin.  
Everyone saw wat had Clare all shaked up bout. As K.C made his way over to the writin an read out loud.  
Like i said Simpson wasn't the first to die an Drew was the secon who will be the third. Clare, Eli, K.C, Jenna, Adam,  
Bianca, or Alli. Don't forget i'm strikin every 10 mins. time's runnin out-The degrassi killer.  
They all looked at eachother to see who was goin next.  
"G-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-guys l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-look" said Jenna all shaky.  
Everyone saw wat had Jenna scared. It was the degrassi killer with a chain shaw in his hand.  
"I think we should get the hell out of here" said Bianca as she started to run.  
Eli an K.C grabed Clare's hand an ran right behind Bianca, Jenna followed right behind, Adam got up from his brother's  
died body an ran, an Alli stayed there. Right when she saw the killer was close to her she got up an ran but it was to late  
the killer all ready grabed her an covered her mouth so she wouldn't scream.  
"Where do we go that we can be safe" said Bianca still runnin."We could go to the weight room in the gym" said K.C."Okay" said Bianca leadin the way.  
Right when they got there everyone helped block the door.  
"Okay we should be safe here for a while" said Jenna."Guys where's Alli" said Clare lookin for her best friend."Omg its my fault" said Adam."How is it your fault" said Bianca."When u guys started to run me an Alli never got up from Drew's body an when the killer started runnin toward us i got  
up an ran i thought Alli got up to but i guess not, i just let my own girlfriend die" said Adam upset."I got to go help her" said Clare as she started to remove the stuff from the door."Clare ur not goin" said Eli tryin to stop his girlfriend."No she needs me" said Clare."Please Clare i need u" said Eli."Eli she is my bestfriend an she needs me" said Clare."An i'm ur boyfriend please don't make me lose another girlfriend Clare" said Eli with tears in his eyes."Fine ill stay for u an my friends" said Clare as she gave Eli a quick kiss an huged him."U guys r gross" said Adam.  
Just then the showers went on an everyone started to get really scared.


	3. Chapter 3

"Who's there" said Bianca.

Know one was there. Just than the loud speaker came on.

Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww little old me i forgot to turn off the shower when i was done with it.

"Who are u" said Bianca.

Don't u wish u knew who i was.

"Someone better go check an see why that shower is runnin" said Bianca.

"I'll go" said Jenna as she grabed a weight.

"I'm goin to" said Clare as she also grabed a weight.

"Clare i don't want u goin out there" said Eli.

"She can't go out there alone an besides we'll leave the door open so we can run back in if we see the killer" said Clare  
walkin to the door with Jenna.

"Wait i'm goin with u guys" said Bianca as she grabed the havest weight.

All three of the girls were at the door Jenna put her hand on the knob an turned it. Just then they walked in the showers  
keepin the door open so they can run right back in. K.C, Eli, an Adam stood in the door with weights just in case.

"Bianca keep an eye out for the door" said Jenna.

"Okay" said Bianca lookin at the door.

Just than Jenna pulled the first shower curtain open an nothin was there, than she did the same with the second an  
third. When they came to the fourth one Jenna hesitated to open, she looked back at K.C, Eli, an Adam than at Clare  
an Bianca, than she quickly opened the curtain an screamed so loud so did Clare an Bianca when they saw what was in  
there. It was Alli hangin there she had her in sides on the outsides an looked like she had been stabed multiple times.

"Omg" said Jenna as she walked towards K.C, Eli, an Adam.

Jenna, Clare, and Bianca almost puked when they saw Alli there lifeless.

"What is it" said Adam as he walked over an saw his died girlfriend in the shower.

"Omg Alli" said Adam as he walked back into the weight room an sat down on the bench.

"What" said Eli an K.C at the same time.

K.C an Eli walked over to the shower an saw Alli there.

"Omg" said Eli.

"Look the killer of degrassi strikes again" said K.C lookin at the writin at the wall.

"Yea isn't it obvious Alli is hangin with her insides on the outside" said Eli.

"No i meant the writin on the wall" said K.C pointin to it.

Eli an K.C read the writin on the wall to the others who where goin to be sick.  
Simpson was the first, Drew was the second, an Alli was the third who will be the fourth Clare, Eli, K.C, Jenna, Bianca,  
or Adam. U gotta keep playin my game to find out.-The killer of degrassi.

Just than the door swung wide open an the killer was in the door way.

"E-e-e-eli an K-k-k-k-k.C" said Clare.

"Yea whats up" said Eli all casual.

"The killer he is right there" said Bianca.

K.C and Eli turned around an saw the killer.

"Guys hurry up quick get in here" said Adam with the door to the weight room wide open.

Bianca, Clare, Jenna, Eli, an K.C made there way back to the room when Adam shut the door an locked it. The killer  
started to turn the knob an relised it was locked.

Guys it's not nice to lock the door.

"We don't care" said Bianca.

Awwwwwwwwww so confident for the school skank. Anit i right Bianca.

"Shut up, an who are u" said Bianca.

Someone who has a chain shaw an will kill u guys every 10 mins.

Just then the killer started to bang at the door to get it open. K.C, Eli, an Adam started pullin the stuff away from the  
door to get out an the killer kept tryin to get the door open. When every thing was removed from the door Bianca ran to  
it an opened it.

"Lets go" said Bianca runnin out the door.

Everyone left an ran down the dark hallway. When they all looked behind them to see the killer was runnin after them.  
The killer was so close that he grabed Clare an threw her over her shoulder an started runnin the way he came from.

"" screamed Clare.

Everyone stoped an turned around to see Clare over the killer's shoulder.

"Clare" screamed Eli.

"Eli keep runnin" said Clare.

"I luv u" said Eli with tears in his eyes.  
"I luv u to" said Clare.  
An just like that the killer an Clare where know where in site.


	4. Chapter 4

The remaining 5 students took off running down the hall, while all of the sudden when Eli was running he started thinking that it's not fair that he is going to be losing another girlfriend so why should he be living, just than Eli stoped running.

"Dude we got to keep running" said Adam.

"I'm not running anymore i'm going to let the killer kill me" said Eli.

"Are u crazy" said K.C.

"No i'm not K.C this is the second time i'm going to be losing my girlfriend" said Eli.

"What do u mean" said Jenna.

"Last year i was dating a girl named Julia, an me an her got into a fight an she took off on her bike in the night an got hit by a car an died" said Eli.

"I'm so sorry" said Bianca actually caring.

"I never thought that i can love another girl again until i meet Clare, an now she is probably died" said Eli getting tears in his eyes.

"Eli, Clare wants u to keep running remeber what she said keep running an that she loves u. So for her sake keep running" said Jenna putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Your right Jenna let's go before we are meat on a stick" said Eli.

They kept running to the lunch room again this time they blocked all the doors so the killer couldn't get in.

*In the hall*

The killer kept Clare over there shoulder running to an empty class room an put Clare on the floor an locked the door.

"What do u want with me" said Clare all shaky.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhh u don't like me.

"Like u, u killed my best friend Alli why would i like u" said Clare.

She deserved it.

"No one deserves to die" said Clare.

Not my problem.

"Who are u" said Clare.

Can't tell u.

At that moment the killer came at her with the chain shaw.

"Omg someone help me" screamed Clare.

Don't worry Clare i can't kill u.

"Wait what" said Clare confused.

U heard me i can't.

Just than the killer put the chain shaw on the desk an sat in front of Clare.

"Who are u" said Clare.

If i tell u, u can't tell anyone or i'll kill u stupid emo boyfriend.

Clare noded her head an in that moment the killer took down there hood to show Clare who they where. The killer had icy blue contacts for there eyes.

"U did all this, u killed my best friend... WHY" said Clare.

Cause i wanted to an if u tell anyone ill kill your emo boyfriend.

"I promise i won't tell just don't kill Eli" said Clare with tears.

No promises there.

An with that the killer put there hood back on an kissed Clare.

*In the lunch room*

The kids started pacing back an fourth while Eli just sat there looking in space.

"Eli are u okay" said Jenna as she sat down across from him.

"No" said Eli in a sad voice.

"Eli, Clare loves u an u no that she wants u to keep running" said Jenna.

"Alright i'm sick an tired of this" said Eli practically screaming.

"Eli calm down" said Adam.

"I can't Clare is probably died an i'm sitting here doing nothing" said Eli as he got up off his chair.

"Eli there was nothing u could of done" said Adam placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yea i couldn't do anything with Julia either" said Eli with tears in his eyes.

"Eli if u die" said Adam but he was cut off by Eli.

"If i die i will be with Clare" said Eli.

Just than the killer started breaking threw the door.

"We have to run when the killer comes in" said K.C.

"Yea an that means run Eli" said Adam.

"Fine i'll run" said Eli.

Just than the killer broke threw the door an started comming them. Just than all the kids started running. When they where close to the door K.C, Adam, and Eli threw a trash can at the killer which knocked them out cold. They all ran out the door an into the dark hallway an into a class room.

"Okay that trash can only knocked him out cold we don't have much time" said K.C.

"Yea we have to call the cops" said Bianca.

Just than they all heard someone crying.

"What was that" said Adam.

Just than Clare looked up to see her friends there an she crawled out from the dark corner she was sitting in.

"Eli" said Clare as she got up.

"Clare" said Eli as he went to hug Clare.

"I was so scared" said Clare as she pulled away from Eli's grip.

"Why anit u died" said Jenna.

"I have no clue, all i no is that the killer said they couldn't kill me an i have no clue why" said Clare.

"Thank god your alive" said Adam.

"Why" said Clare.

"Cause Eli was literally going to let the killer kill him cause he thought u where dead" said Adam with a smile.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh u where going to die" said Clare looking at Eli.

"Yea like i said in the hall was true i do love u with all my heart" said Eli.

"I love u to" said Clare and with that she kissed him.

Authors note: hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha u guys actually thought i will give up on who the killer was that quick well u won't find out till later.


	5. Chapter 5

*Continuing where we left off*

"You guys are so gross" said Adam.

"Sorry dude" said Eli as he put his arm around Clare.

Just than the killer was trying to open the door but it was locked.

Clare open the door now.

"Guys get in the closet" Clare whispered to all of them.

"Are u going to be okay" said Eli.

"Yea now go" said Clare as she kissed him on the lips.

Eli, K.C, Adam, Bianca, an Jenna ran in the closet that was in the class room. Meanwhile the killer broke threw the door.

Didn't i tell u not to lock the door.

"I'm sorry" said Clare.

Well your boyfriend an your friends are running in these halls after hitting me with a trash can so to make sure they don't find u we need to leave.

"No i'm staying here" said Clare.

What did u just say to me.

"I don't feel like running so i'm staying here" said Clare.

You won't have to run.

Just than the killer put Clare over there shoulder an ran out the door.

*In the class room*

The kids came out of the closet.

"We need to go" said Jenna.

"Yea i agree with Jenna" said Eli.

"We need to stay here" said Bianca.

"Well we need to save Clare" said Eli.

"We know she is alive we can't just let him take her" said Jenna.

Just than the Bianca, K.C, an Adam gave up an just nodded there heads an all of them ran out the door.

*In a different class room*

"Can u please put me down" said Clare.

Fine.

"Thank you now can i leave" said Clare.

Nope.

Just than Eli, K.C, Adam, Bianca, an Jenna came bursting in.

What the hell are u guys doing here.

"Here to save my girlfriend" said Eli.

Awwwwwwwwwwwww that's sweet but she isn't going to be yours for a while.

"Yea well she isn't going to be dating u at all" said Eli.

Just than the killer came at them with the chain shaw an they started running.

"Clare get out of here now" said K.C.

"What about u guys" said Clare.

"Just go who ever it is, is after u" said Bianca.

Just than Clare just left an ran to the theater.

Clare don't go.

"Get back here" said Adam hitting him with a chair.

Clare i love u.

"Oh thats it. Stop hitting on my girlfriend" said Eli throwing a desk at him.

Than K.C also threw a desk than Adam threw one at the killer an knocked him out.

"Let's go an find Clare before they do" said Bianca.

They all ran until out of know where when they turned the corner an Adam bumped into Clare.

"We where just coming to find u" said Eli.

"Hold on" said Clare.

"What" said Bianca.

"Where's Jenna" said Clare.


	6. Chapter 6

"Where's Jenna" said Clare.

"She was right behind me" said Bianca.

"How is she missing when the killer is knocked out" said K.C.

"Maybe he is just pretending" said Bianca.

With that they all heard foot steps comming towards them. Right when they heard the foot steps getting louder Eli went over to Clare an put his arm around her to protect her. Just than they saw a shadow. When the shadow turned the corner Bianca an Clare screamed an so did the shadow.

"Omg Jenna where were u" said Clare running to give her a hug.

"I went to the snack machine to get a snickers bar. I got u guys stuff to" said Jenna handing everyone what she got them from the machine.

"All that for a snickers bar" said Bianca eating her kit-kat.

"Yup" said Jenna.

"U are the wierdest person i ever met" said Clare.

"Yea i no" said Jenna.

"That's why we are friends" said Clare going back over to Eli.

"I no" said Jenna.

"Okay we better go before we get caught by the killer" said K.C.

"And where will we go" said Adam.

"Have know clue" said K.C.

"I got an idea" said Clare.

"Where" said K.C.

"The gym" said Clare.

"Let's go" said Bianca.

Everyone ran to the gym an blocked all the doors just when they where all sitting on the benches a voice on the loud speaker came on.

I will find u. U can run but u can't hide.

Everyone got scared an the voice was gone just than the killer was breaking threw the door.

"How does he keep finding us" said Bianca.

"Have no clue" said Eli grabbing Clare's hand an holding her tight so the killer didn't get her.

Hello again.

"Who are u" said Jenna.

U really want to know Jenna.

"Yea i do we all do" said Jenna.

Well Clare already knows.

"Yea an u also threatened me" said Clare.

Yea that's true.

"WHO ARE U" screamed Bianca.

Just than the killer took off there hood.

"How is that possible" said Jenna.

"Kyle what are u doing here" said K.C.

Awwwwwwww u don't like my little game K.C.

"No an why are u killing my friends" said K.C.

Cause i'm crazy remeber.

"K.C how do u no him" said Bianca.

"He's my crazy twin brother Kyle" said K.C.

"What do u mean crazy twin brother" said Adam.

"He went crazy 4 years ago an my mom sent him to an institute an he was suppose to stay there until he was 20" said K.C.

Yup but i couldn't take it there so i left.

"Than why did u kidnap me" said Clare.

Cause i remeber K.C writing me telling me about u so when i showed u who i was i knew u would think i was K.C so i kissed u an since i was in the crazy shop my eyes went to blue to icy blue.

"What do u want Kyle" said K.C.

I want u an Clare to come with me or i will kill everyone of your friends.

K.C walked over to Clare.

"Clare if we don't go with him he will kill everyone including Eli" said K.C.

"Clare go" said Eli.

"What about u" said Clare looking at Eli with tears in her eyes.

"I'll be fine go i promise i'll find u an save u" whispered Eli.

"I love u" said Clare.

"I Love u to" said Eli an he kissed her.

"Let's go" said K.C.

"Okay" said Clare.

And with that Clare an K.C walked infront of Kyle an with that they disappeared.

Authors note: I got the idea of K.C having a crazy twin brother by the pretty little liars books.


	7. Chapter 7

*Continuing where we left off*

*In the library with Clare, K.C, and tided one of there hands on one of the legs of the desk and handcuffed there free hand to eachothers.

"Okay that should hold" said Kyle.

"Why are you doing all this" said K.C.

"Because i'm sick and tired of being the crazy one while you are here and i'm rottening away at some crap hole, it's not fair you get the girls and i get drugs to calm me down" said Kyle sitting infront of them.

"Yea i only had a couple girlfriends and i screwed up one real bad" said K.C.

"Oh yea who" said Kyle.

"Clare" said K.C looking at Clare.

"Yea well next time don't dump me for my bestfriend" said Clare.

"I'm sorry" said K.C.

"As much as i'm loving this i need to go kill students i'll be back when i feel like it" said Kyle.

With that Kyle disappeared into the halls.

*In the halls with Eli, Bianca, Jenna, and Adam*

"We need to find Clare and K.C" said Jenna.

"I agree" said Eli.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwww you guys are so predictable" said Kyle.

They all turn around to see Kyle walking towards them.

"Where's Clare" said Jenna.

"Some where with K.C" said Kyle.

"That doesn't answer my question" said Jenna.

Just like that Kyle charged at them and they all started running in the oppisite direction.

"Where to" said Adam.

"Just start running maybe we will get some where" said Bianca.

They where running and after they got to the library Adam noticed Clare and K.C.

"Guys there's Clare and K.C" said Adam.

"Where" said Eli.

"In the library" said Adam.

They all ran into the library.

"Clare" said Eli.

"Eli" said Clare.

"Where's the key to get you guys out of those handcuffs" said Jenna.

"Right here" said Kyle holding up the keys.

"Guys run NOW" said K.C.

"I'm not leaving until i get you guys out" said Eli.

"Eli look at me run" said Clare.

"I'll be back for you" said Eli.

"Just go" said Clare.

With that they all left.


	8. Chapter 8

*With Eli, Bianca, Adam, and Jenna*

"Okay where the hell are we going to go where ever we hide he finds us" said Adam.  
"I no let me think" said Jenna.  
"Boiler room" said Bianca.  
"Hell no i'm not going to the place where you hook up with guys" said Jenna.  
"Do you no a better place" said Bianca.  
"No... Fine we will go" said Jenna.

With that they all ran to the boiler room and locked the door.

*With Clare, K.C, and Kyle*

"We need to get out of these" said K.C.  
"We can't get out cause your brother has the key" said Clare.  
"Well my brother is crazy so" said K.C.  
"Yea well your the heart breaker" said Kyle walking in the library.  
"Kyle let us out already" said K.C.  
"No... And your little friends are no where to be found" said Kyle.  
"Good that means they aren't going to get caught" said Clare.

With that Kyle went to sit infront of K.C and Clare.

"Ha ill find them just wait and see k" said Kyle.  
"KYLE just let us out already" said K.C.  
"let me think about that nope" said Kyle.  
"What do you want with me and Clare" said K.C.  
"Well your my brother so thats why you are here and i remeber a letter you wrote me saying that you dumped Clare for Jenna and now Clare won't talk to you so thats why she is here" said Kyle.  
"You are so wierd" said Clare.  
"Yea and why is that Clare" said Kyle.  
"Cause you did all this cause your crazy and you locked me and K.C here cause you want us to talk" said Clare.  
"Pretty much" said Kyle.  
"Like i said wierd" said Clare.  
"Well if you to excuse me i have to kill some students and i no which one i want to kill" said Kyle.  
"Yea who" said K.C.  
"Either Jenna or Bianca" said Kyle.  
"Don't kill Jenna she is pregnant" said Clare.  
"That makes it easier" said Kyle.

With that he left.

"I can't believe he is actually thinking of killing Jenna" said Clare.  
"Well serves her right" said K.C.  
"Whats that suppose to mean" said Clare.  
"Well maybe when she missed her period she could of went to the doctors instead of waiting 4 months than taking a pregnancy test than going to the doctors" said K.C.  
"You are just like your brother you have no heart" said Clare.  
"I had a heart when i was with you but i screwed it up when i wanted Jenna instead of you" said K.C.  
"Well i'm glad you dumped me" said Clare.  
"What you are lieing you ingnored me and Jenna all last year" said K.C.  
"Well if Jenna never came here and you never broke up with me i probably won't be dating Eli so thank you" said Clare.  
"You really like him don't you" said K.C.  
"Yea i do" said Clare.  
"Well he is a lucky guy and ill be happy for you" said K.C.  
"Thanks" said Clare.

*With Jenna, Bianca, Adam, and Eli*

"We need to get out of here" said Jenna.  
"We need to get help, we need to call the cops" said Bianca.  
"Where is everyone's phone" said Eli.  
"I left mine at home charging" said Adam.  
"Mine is in the gym or the lunch room" said Bianca.  
"I left mine in the class room where we found Clare" said Eli.  
"Jenna where is yours" said Bianca.  
"Hold on let me check my purse" said Jenna.

Jenna checked her purse and found her phone.

"Here it is" said Jenna.  
"Good call the cops quick" said Eli.  
"Okay" said Jenna, with that she dialed 911.  
"Hello what is your emergancy" said the cop.  
"Hello my name is Jenna Middleton and there is a killer trying to kill me and my friends" said Jenna.  
"Okay has this killer killed any of you yet" said the cop.  
"Yes he killed 3 of them" said Jenna.  
"Where are you" said the cop.  
"At degrassi community school" said Jenna.  
"Okay we will be there how many of you are left" said the cop.  
"6 plus the killer" said Jenna.  
"Okay we will be out as soon as possibly" said the cop.  
"Thank you" said Jenna, with that she hung up the phone.  
"So are they on there way" said Bianca.  
"Yea they said they will be out as soon as possibly" said Jenna.  
"Good" said Adam.

With that Kyle broke down the door.

"Awwwwww Jenna its not nice to tell" said Kyle walking down the steps.  
"What are you going to do about it" said Bianca.  
"This" said Kyle.

With that Kyle ran after them with the chain saw and Eli, Bianca, Adam and Jenna ran. But Eli, Bianca, and Adam made it out, but Kyle grab Jenna by the hair and put her against the wall.

"Where do you think your going" said Kyle.  
"Please don't kill me" said Jenna holding her stomach.  
"Too late" said Kyle.

With that Kyle sliced Jenna's neck and with that he stabed her stomach and left her to die.

*With Eli, Adam, and Bianca running*

"Come on we have to go get Clare and K.C" said Adam.  
"Wait" said Bianca as she stoped running.  
"What we have to run lets go" said Eli.  
"Where's Jenna" said Bianca.  
"We don't no but we have to run" said Adam.  
"Fine let's go to the library" said Bianca.

*In the library*

"What are you doing" said Clare.  
"Trying to free us" said K.C.

With that K.C got his one arm free.

"How did u do that" said Clare.  
"Easy wiggle your wrist and you will get out of the ropes" said K.C.

With that K.C picked the lock of the handcuffs and freed his other hand and Clare's. Than he untied Clare's other hand and them to ran out the the back door of the library and into the hall.

*In the hall with Clare and K.C*

"Where are we going" said Clare.  
"I don't no" said K.C.  
"Well we have to go some where safe" said Clare.  
"Just run and we will find some where" said K.C.

*In the library with Eli, Bianca, and Adam*

"Clare, K.C we came to safe you" said Eli.  
"Where did they go" said Bianca.  
"I don't no but either Kyle moved them or they got out" said Adam.  
"What makes you think they got out" said Eli.  
"Cause the handcuffs are on the floor and the rope is still tied to the table" said Adam.  
"We need to find them before he does" said Eli, with that they all left.

*In the halls with K.C and Clare*

"Where are we going" said Clare.  
"Have no clue" said K.C.  
"How do you not no" said Clare.  
"Come on we are going in the boiler room" said K.C.  
"No we are not" said Clare.  
"Fine than die out here" said K.C.  
"Fine" said Clare.

With that they went in the boiler room.

"Oh my god K.C look" said Clare.  
"What" said K.C.  
"Look it's Jenna and she is died" said Clare checking Jenna's pulse.  
"I didn't mean for her to die, yea i hated her but she didn't deserve to die no of us do" said K.C.  
"I no but i wish someone called the cops" said Clare. 


	9. Chapter 9

*With Eli, Adam, and Bianca*

"We need to find Clare and K.C" said Eli.  
"You only want to find Clare not K.C" said Bianca getting mad.  
"Bianca will you shut up you are getting on my last nerves already" said Adam.  
"No i'm not going to calm down. We are stuck in here with a crazy person who happens to be K.C's twin, a dumb jock, an emo- freak, a transgernder and a saint freak" said Bianca.  
"Yea you missed something" said Adam.  
"No i didn't" said Bianca.  
"Yea you did and the school's biggest skank" said Adam.  
"You no what tranny" said Bianca.  
"What" said Adam.  
"I am- she gets cut off when Kyle kills her with the chain shaw.  
"You no Eli and Adam she really needed to shut her mouth" said Kyle.

With that Eli and Adam started running and Kyle ran after them.

"Keep running Adam" said Eli.  
"I'm trying" said Adam.  
"Think about Drew he would want you to keep running" said Eli.

With that Adam picked up his pace as did Eli.

*With K.C and Clare*

"Clare we have to leave her here she is dead already" said K.C referring to Jenna.  
"We can't leave her here" said Clare.  
"She is dead, there is nothing left" said K.C.  
"But- said Clare but was cut off by K.C.  
"No let's go" with that K.C pulled Clare up the stairs.  
"R.I.P Jenna" said Clare as she left.

*With Eli and Adam in the class room where they found Clare*

"Dude we need to find a way out of here" said Adam.  
"Yo dude" said Eli.  
"You found a way out" said Adam looking relieved.  
"No i found my phone" said said Eli grabing his phone from under neath the teacher's desk.  
"Seriously" said Adam mad.  
"Yea this is my baby besides from Clare" said Eli.  
"You are so wierd" said Adam.  
"how" said Eli.  
"Clare is your baby and so is your phone" said Adam.  
"Well my phone is how i comunicate and Clare is my girlfriend and one hell of a kisser" said Eli with a secret.  
"Ewwww" said Adam.  
"Speaking the truth" said Eli.  
"Yea well keep the truth to your self" said Adam.  
"Nope wait until me and Clare get married and she gives her virginity to me, i'll be sure to tell you everything and how loud she screamed my name" said Eli with a smirk.  
"DUDE I DON'T WANT TO HAVE THIS CONVERSATION OKAY" screamed Adam.  
"Fine" said Eli.

*In the hall ways with K.C and Clare*

"We need to get out of here" said Clare.  
"I no but there is no way we can do that" said K.C.  
"You got that right" said Kyle from down the hall.  
"RUN" screamed K.C.

With that K.C grabed Clare's hand and they both ran with Kyle running after them.

"Where are we going" said K.C.  
"The class room where you found me" said Clare.  
"Okay run" said K.C.

With that they ran to the class room trying to open the door but it was locked.

"Go away Kyle" scream Adam.  
"Adam it's me Clare and K.C open up or we are going to die" said Clare.  
"Where is he" said Adam.  
"Running after us HURRY UP HE IS GETTING CLOSER" said Clare.

With that Adam let in Clare and K.C and locked the door. Clare ran towards Eli.

"I thought i would never see you again" cryed Clare.  
"Me to baby" said Eli.  
"Ewww save it" said Adam with disguised.  
"Oh shut up Adam" said Eli.  
"What is he talking about" said Clare.  
"Nothing" said Eli.  
"We where talking about trying to find a way out than he was all like yo dude so i thought he found a way out but he found his phone. Than he was saying that his phone and you where his baby than he was talking about how when you guys got married he would tell me about you losing you virginity to hom and how he would tell me how you screamed his name. GROSS" said Adam with discused.  
"EWWWWW THAT IS NASTY AND A UGLY IMAGE" said K.C with discuse look on his face.  
"You said that" said Clare looking at Eli smiling.  
"Yea" said Eli with a smirk.

*Just than Kyle came bursting in*

"Time to kill" said Kyle.

Authors: sorry i haven't updated lately i will try my hardest but the next chapter is the end of this story... follow me on twitter JamesterMcG7


	10. Chapter 10

*Continuing where we left off*

"Time to kill" said Kyle.  
"Kyle stop okay if you wanted us to be scared than it worked okay" said K.C.  
"Nope i am going to kill either Eli or Adam. Clare you decide who i should kill and i will just for you" said Kyle.  
"That's it stop hitting on my girlfriend already before i kill you myself" said Eli getting mad.  
"Ahhhhh someone is jealous" said Kyle.  
"Someone is going to die" said Eli.  
"You got that right" said Kyle.

With that Kyle started to walk towards K.C, Clare, Eli, and Adam with the chain shaw going to kill them when suddenly the door burst open.

"Freeze. Drop the chain shaw and put your hands up" said the cop.  
"And what if i don't" replied Kyle.

With that the cop shot Kyle's leg and Kyle drop the chain shaw and lost his balance and feel on the floor. The cop put handcuffs on him.

"You must remain slient what ever you say will be hold against you in a court of law" said the cop.

Another cop walked up to Clare, Eli, K.C, and Adam.

"You 4 are the lucky one's and that guy looks just like you" said the cop pointing to K.C.  
"Yea cause he is my twin brother. He was in a crazy shop but escaped" replied K.C.  
"Okay thank you. You 4 come with me outside" said the cop.

They followed the cop outside. When they reached the step they sat outside and waited to be questioned.

"We need to no how many students he killed" said the cop.  
"4 students and 1 adult" said Clare.  
"Okay i'm going to ask you all who these students where to you and you answer ms you go first" said the cop looking at Clare.  
"The is this girl with black hair she was my bestfriend along with the girl with blond hair but there both dead" replied Clare.  
"You" the cop said looking at Adam.  
"The one black hair boy is my brother and the girl with black hair that Clare said was my girlfriend" Adam replied.  
"And you" he asked looking at Eli.  
"The people that Adam and Clare said where friends" replied Eli.  
"Okay and you" replied the cop looking at K.C.  
"The blond was the mother of my baby, the boy with black hair was my best friend and the black hair girl was a friend" replied K.C.  
"Okay i will be right back" said the cop.  
"Why is this happening" asked Clare.  
"No one knows Clare but you safe" replied Eli.  
"I hope" replied Clare.

With that the cop came back.

"Okay we found all the bodys but there is one problem" said the cop.  
"And that is" replied Adam.  
"Only 4 people died one of them is alive and damaged" said the cop.  
"Who" replied Clare.  
"I have to see i have to get the list of people that where here hold on a sec." replied the cop.

The cop walked away to get the list of the people that where here and lost there lives. The cop grabed the list and walked back over to them.

"So who is still alive" said K.C.  
"A kid named Andrew Torres" said the cop.  
"Thats my brother i need to see him" said Adam.  
"They are bringing him out on the streacher" said the cop.

With that they brung Drew out on the streacher.

"DREW" said Adam running to his side.  
"Adam i'm so glad your okay" replied Drew,  
"Me to i stayed strong for you and Alli" replied Adam.  
"Where is Jenna, Alli, and Bianca" asked Drew looking over Adam's shoulder and saw Clare, Eli, and K.C.  
"They died Alli was killed after we found you, than he killed Jenna, than Bianca" replied Adam.  
"Did the killer show you who he was" said Drew.  
"Yea it was K.C's twin brother" replied Adam.  
"Wow that sucks" replied Drew.  
"Yea we no" said Adam.

With that they put Drew in the ambulence but didn't drive off yet. Adam sat there watching them hook Drew up to a machine Clare, Eli, and K.C came up to see what was going on.

"You happy he isn't died" asked Eli.  
"Yea i just wish Alli was to along with Jenna and Simpson not Bianca she was annoying" said Adam.  
"You say funny stuff at the wrong time" said Clare.  
"I no" replied Adam.

The door to degrassi opened and there where streachers with bodys on them but it was covered up.

"Excuse me can you identife these" said the cop.  
"Yea" they all replied.

Clare went to one of the streachers, Adam went to one of the other streachers, Eli went to one and so did K.C.

"Are you ready" the cop asked Clare.  
"Yea" said Clare looking at Adam, Eli, and K.C.

The cop pulled down the black cover that reviled a body.

"can you tell me who this is" said the cop.  
"Thats my friend Jenna Middleton" replied Clare crying.

The cop walked over to where Adam was.

"Are you ready" said the cop.  
"Yes" said Adam.

The cop pulled the black cover down again.

"Do you no who this is" sad the cop.  
"Yea my girlfriend Alli Bhandari" replied Adam with tears.

He walked over to Eli.

"You ready" said the cop.  
"Yes" said Eli.

He pulled the cover down Again and reviled another body.

"Do you no who this is" said the cop.  
"Yea Bianca Desouse" said Eli.

He walked over to K.C.

"Ready" said the cop.  
"Yes" said K.C.

Again he pulled it down a reviled the last body.

"That is Mr. Simpson" said K.C.  
"Okay thank you" said the cop.

People took the body's in 4 other ambulence's and drove off.

"I should get back to Drew" said Adam wiping away tears.  
"We will" said Clare.

All 4 of them went back to where Drew. The guy in the ambulence was about to shut the door when Drew told him no.

"But sir we need to get you help" said the guy.  
"I want my brother Adam to come with me" said Drew.  
"Okay" said the guy.

The guy walked up to Clare, Adam, Eli, and K.C.

"Which one of you are Adam" asked the guy.  
"Me" replied Adam.  
"Come on" said the guy.

With that Adam got in the ambulence and drove away.

*Present day which is a week after this all happened*

*With Adam, Drew, Clare, K.C, and Eli.

"I can't believe that a week ago today we lost 4 1/2 people" said Clare.  
"4 1/2" replied K.C.  
"Yea Alli, Jenna, Bianca, Mr. Simpson and Jenna's baby" replied Clare.  
"Right i forgot" said K.C.  
"Well every time we walked past people the would whisper" said Drew.  
"Yea we no hopefully in the furter this will change" said Adam.  
"Me to my friend" replied Eli.

*10 years later*

Clare and Eli got married and had twins a boy and a girl. The boy's name is Adam Elijah Goldsworthy and the girl's name is fiona-alliah Jenna-Darcy Goldsworthy (Fiona-Alliah is the first name and Jenna-Darcy is the middle. Fiona is married to Adam and Alli and Jenna died and Darcy is Clare's sister) they also had another daughter 2 years after they had the twins named Spencer Diana Goldsworthy. The twins Adam and Fiona-Alliah are 5 and Spencer is 3. Clare had the twins at the age of 17 and Eli was 18. Clare is now 22 and Eli is 23. Eli is a famous author and Clare is a stay at home mom until there kids are old enough for school than she will also become an author. Clare got married to Eli at the age of 18 and Eli was 19.

Adam got married to Fiona Coyne. Adam told Fiona about him being a transgender and Fiona didn't care cause she loved him for who he was. They wanted kids so when there where couples giving away there babys Fiona and Adam signed up. 1 year after they got a call they now have a boy and a girl. The boy's name is Andrew Elijah-Declan Torres (Elijah-Declan is the middle name for there son) and the girl is named Violet Clare Torres. Adam is 22 like Clare and Fiona is 24. There son Andrew is 3 and there daughter Violet is 2. Adam is also an author like Eli. Fiona is a stay at home mom like Clare but when Fiona's kids grow up she will be a stay at home mother and wife. Adam got married to Fiona at the age of 20 and Fiona was 22.

K.C got married to Holly J Sinclair and had a daughter. They named her Sophia Marie Guthrie. K.C was 20 when Holly J had Sophia and Holly J was 22. Sophia is 2. K.C is now 22 years old and is a profesonal football player. K.C makes alot of money and supports his family. He always puts his family first before his corrier. Holly J is 24 and is a stay at home mom while K.C works. When there daughter is old enough to go to school she is still going to be a stay at home mom while K.C works on his corrier. Holly J and Sav broke up a year after Alli's death when he only cared about was work so she ended it. Sav got married to Faria his family's arrangments. Holly J meet K.C again and this time she feel for him and got married. K.C was 19 when him and Holly J got married and Holly J was 21.

Drew got married to Anya MacPhearson. Drew and Anya had 2 kids. The first one born was a girl named Gracie Ann Torres she is 3. And the second one was a boy they named him Jason Adam Torres and he is 1. Drew got married to Anya at 21 and Anya 22. They had there first baby when he was 19 and she was 20. The second one when he was 22 and she was 23. Drew is 23 and he is also a famous football star. Anya on the other hand is 24 and runs a daycare center so she can watch her kids and other people's kids. Anya loves kids so with Drew's money she opened up her own buisness. So when Drew is working she is working also. Anya knows about the incident that happened 10 years ago but she doesn't care cause she is glad that he made it out alive.

Kyle was sent to another institute but he was so crazy he killed himself.

THE END

Authors note: this is the end of my story hoped you liked it read my other story's... and i no that some of these couples are crazy but hey couldn't think of anyone... if you have a twitter follow me at JamesterMcG7. 


End file.
